


【旭艺/艺旭】邻居姐姐

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, yewook - Freeform, 旭艺 - Freeform, 艺旭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️同时含旭艺及艺旭 请谨慎服用⚠️⚠️单向性转+双性 介意者勿入⚠️⚠️私设如山 请勿上升真人⚠️⚠️飙车ing🙄请做好心理准备再上车⚠️邻居大学漂亮姐姐诱拐清纯高中小绵羊手把手教他怎么吃自己和被吃掉的纯车～故事 XD终于写了我很想写的双性云云 >////<(什么变态呀我)发觉这对cp在我这里 没有正常的文 🙄原本想说要不要换个人但除了小旭以外 我想不出谁适合不然就要换成澈云可是漂亮姐姐就变成澈了我想要御姐艺顺儿呀～～
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, 旭艺 - Relationship, 艺旭 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【旭艺/艺旭】邻居姐姐

"小旭不错喔  
这次的考试成绩进步很多"

"因为姐姐教的好呀～"  
金厉旭很开心得到漂亮姐姐的称赞

"那…小旭想要甚么奖励呢？  
可以许个愿唷～"

"真的吗？"

"没错～ 因为小旭真的很认真  
奖励是应得的"

金厉旭低头思考着  
脑袋飞过无数个想法  
每一个都是关于姐姐的  
他真的好喜欢好喜欢  
漂亮聪明又温柔的艺顺姐姐

嗯…姐姐会愿意跟我去看电影吗…  
还是…跟姐姐去漂亮的咖啡厅聊天…  
或…一起去游乐园玩…  
但是…  
最想要的 其实是姐姐的一个bobo…  
可是这太过分了吧  
姐姐应该不会答应……

看着金厉旭低头苦恼 还不时偷瞄自己的样子  
艺顺轻轻的靠近他

"要不～姐姐帮你想一个？  
我保证你一定会喜欢的"

艺顺靠得太近 金厉旭紧张的不敢抬起头来  
接着就听到姐姐好听的嗓音在他耳边说

"要不要…跟姐姐做爱呀～～"

甚么！！！  
金厉旭的脸色爆红 惊讶的看着艺顺

"你不是每次做作业时 都在偷瞄我吗～  
而且…不是看着姐姐的脸  
就是盯着姐姐的胸唷

艺顺宠溺的弹了下金厉旭的额头  
"你这个小色鬼～"

"我…我……"  
金厉旭窘迫的不知道该说些甚么  
没想到他的小动作早就被姐姐发现了

"小旭不想吗？  
要不要这个奖励 就看小旭决定啰  
姐姐今天心情好  
过了这次 以后可就不一定了～～"

"………要！！  
我要跟姐姐做爱！！"

金厉旭沉默一段时间后  
大声而且无比坚定的对着艺顺说出

看着眼前人认真严肃 但却又红着脸的样子  
让艺顺忍不住笑了出来

"姐姐……你干嘛笑我……"

自己好不容易鼓起勇气讲出来  
还被姐姐嘲笑

"没事～～"  
艺顺揉一揉金厉旭的头发  
"姐姐是看小旭很可爱呀～"

"小旭以前看过女生的身体吗？  
我说的是 没穿衣服那种唷～"

"…有…在书上看过……"

"喔～～  
原来我们乖乖的小旭还会看小黄书呀～～"

金厉旭像做坏事被抓到般 红着脸不敢抬头

"没事的 这是正常男生都会做的事呀～  
那…小旭以前摸过女生的身体吗？  
除了手以外"

"妈妈的算吗？"

"……妈妈除外"

"没有……"

"那…我们就从胸开始吧～  
小旭似乎特别好奇呢～"

"那是…那是因为…跟小旭的不一样呀  
小旭是平的……"

"噗哧～小旭的不只是平的 还硬梆梆～  
小旭来摸摸看姐姐的"

金厉旭好奇的摸向艺顺的胸

"感觉怎么样？"

"软软地…"

"小旭可以用力点唷"

得到鼓励  
金厉旭开始放胆触碰  
从抚摸 到后来开始揉捏  
象是发现新玩具一样  
不停玩着姐姐的胸

"好捏吗？"

"嗯！像麻糬一样～"

艺顺被金厉旭天真的回答逗笑了  
主动把衬衫的扣子解开  
然后把内衣往下拉  
露出白嫩的乳肉  
小巧浑圆  
虽然不是丰满型的  
但胸型完美  
配上艺顺本就单薄的身子 衬托得刚刚好

"小旭再试试看～摸起来不一样唷"

少了布料的阻隔  
触感跟刚刚完全不同  
丝滑的皮肤 衬得胸部更加柔软娇嫩  
金厉旭着迷似的  
把姐姐的胸揉捏成不同形状  
力道也从小心翼翼 变得越来越大  
艺顺被揉的舒服 渐渐发出喘息声……

"啊～！！"

突然的刺激 让艺顺忍不住叫了出来  
也惊醒了沉迷在自己世界的金厉旭  
快速的松开咬着姐姐的嘴巴  
不停跟艺顺道歉

"对不起…姐姐…对不起……  
我…我弄痛姐姐了是不是……  
小旭…小旭不是故意的…我…我就是……"

金厉旭也不晓得该怎么解释  
看着姐姐喘息的胸口  
捏着捏着  
就鬼迷心窍的含住那颗不断起伏的诱人红果

"没事的～"  
艺顺轻声安抚认为自己做错事  
而紧张不已的弟弟

"姐姐只是被吓到而已"

看着金厉旭听到这句话 更自责的神情  
艺顺抓起他的手  
再度放到自己的胸上  
温柔的在金厉旭的耳边说

"小旭刚刚做的很好喔～"

金厉旭不相信的看着艺顺

"真的～姐姐很喜欢～  
就是太舒服了 才会叫出来的呀～  
小旭再试试～"

得到鼓励的金厉旭  
再度把脸靠近那颗不断吸引自己的粉红蓓蕾  
张嘴含住  
也许是本能反应 不由自主的开始吸吮 

"嗯…对……小旭做得很好……  
也用舌头舔一舔…"

金厉旭听话的伸出舌头舔着  
然后沿着乳晕画着圈

"嗯啊…真棒…小旭…大力点……  
嗯…另外一边…另外一边别忘了…"

金厉旭忘情的吻着艺顺的胸  
姐姐身上的香味让他着迷  
忍不住不断吸吮和揉捏  
好象这样就可以让姐姐的香气更加浓烈一般

艺顺享受的一手插在金厉旭的头发里  
一手揉着他的肩  
下半身忍不住开始扭动

"姐姐？”

"怎么了？"

金厉旭一抬头 就看到艺顺原本清冷的眸子  
蒙上一层淡淡的水雾 变得魅惑勾人  
白皙的脸颊也透着诱人的粉色  
不由自主的吞了下口水

"怎么啦小旭？怎么不继续了呢～"

听到姐姐的呼唤 呆住的金厉旭才回过神  
低下头看着抵住自己的裙摆

"姐姐顶到我了…"

艺顺顺着金厉旭的目光看下去

"那是因为姐姐兴奋了呀～  
小旭兴奋的时候 裤裆不会鼓起来吗  
象是…早上起床的时候？"

"女生…女生不是没有吗…"

"因为姐姐是特别的～！  
小旭想看吗？"

艺顺抬起屁股 把内裤脱了下去  
然后撩起裙摆  
精神抖擞的肉棒 正高高支起

"这个小旭也有  
但下面这个 小旭就没有了唷～"

边说着 边靠在椅背上 向下滑了一些  
然后把腿放到两侧扶手  
大大露出私处

金厉旭随着艺顺的动作  
看向阴茎下方那块湿漉漉的地方

"小旭！怎么又发呆了呢～"

"这里…这里不一样……"  
情不自禁的伸手碰触

"湿湿的………"

"对呀～  
男生兴奋的时候会翘起来  
女生兴奋的话 下面就会流水唷～  
因为小旭刚刚让姐姐很舒服  
所以姐姐这里 都已经湿了"

看着金厉旭眼睛眨也不眨的紧盯着  
艺顺诱惑的问

"小旭～想尝尝看吗？"

金厉旭跪在椅子前  
头探向艺顺的双腿间 舔了一下

"嗯啊……小旭……"

金厉旭新奇的看着姐姐因为自己的动作  
忍不住抖了一下  
那个神秘的穴口 也流出更多的液体  
吞了下口水 开始大胆的舔舐

"姐姐好甜…小旭好喜欢……"

金厉旭忘情的舔着艺顺的私处  
把周围沾染到的湿润 全都舔个精光  
然后舌头抵着穴口 不停接着涌出来的液体  
到后来 干脆直接把舌头伸向里头  
贪婪的舔弄

"啊…小旭……  
别舔了…嗯啊…别舔了……"

"姐姐不舒服吗？"

"舒服…但姐姐想要更舒服……  
小旭要帮姐姐吗？"

金厉旭点点头

"小旭真乖～"

艺顺弯下腰  
捧起金厉旭的脸 送上一个短暂的热吻

"先让姐姐舒服了 等会就换你啰  
来～把手指伸进去你刚刚舔的地方～”

"用手！？"  
金厉旭惊讶地睁大眼睛

"对～先用中指慢慢探进去～"

"姐姐不会受伤吗？"  
金厉旭皱着眉头 担心的询问

"不会的～ 这里出那么多水  
就是保护东西进去时不会受伤呀～  
小旭不是看过书吗 怎么感觉甚么都不懂呢？"

"我…我…书上只有女生的图片而已……"

"喔～原来小旭看的是杂志 不是小黄漫呀  
上面的女生都很漂亮对吧～"

"没有姐姐漂亮"

"小旭嘴真甜呢～"

"真的！他们才没有艺顺姐姐漂亮！！"

金厉旭认真的看着艺顺  
他没有说谎 姐姐是他看过最漂亮的女生  
见姐姐似乎不相信自己  
表情渐渐委屈了起来……

”好了好了～姐姐知道了  
在小旭心里 姐姐是最漂亮的～  
小旭还要不要继续呀 姐姐难受了………"

艺顺故意嘟了下嘴  
从未看过姐姐卖萌的金厉旭  
又再度看傻了眼

"小旭！"

"喔…好！继续…继续……"

"照姐姐说的 中指慢慢伸进去  
对…慢慢来……  
啊……小旭动一下…手指转一转……  
嗯～真舒服～  
继续往里……  
对！对～～～～！  
小旭！！小旭摸那～～～！！  
嗯啊～～～  
用手指头抠一抠  
啊～～啊～～～好舒服～～～～  
小旭…再…再伸进去2根手指……  
别怕…唔…对…啊～～好棒……  
小旭…来回动一动…  
对…就是这样…嗯啊～～～  
找得到刚刚那个点吗…  
啊～～～对～～那里～～！！  
好棒…小旭好棒…啊～～～嗯啊～～～"

听着姐姐动情的呻吟  
金厉旭的小脸也渐渐因为忍耐而变得潮红  
艺顺瞄到弟弟的异样  
再看到下头支起的小帐篷 瞬间了然  
停下弟弟的动作  
一边喘息 一边解开金厉旭的裤裆  
完全兴奋的小小旭 立马弹了出来

从没有给外人见过的地方  
如今暴露在喜欢的姐姐面前  
金厉旭害羞的不敢抬头  
然后就看到姐姐可爱的小手  
直接握住自己的那里

"啊～ 姐姐……"

冰凉的小手 碰上自己正热的难受的地方  
让金厉旭忍不住发出叹息  
想要接触更多  
不自主的 开始摆动着胯

"看来小旭平时也有自慰过 对吧～"

金厉旭迷迷茫茫的看着艺顺

"就是像这样呀～"

艺顺牵过金厉旭的手  
一起放在小小旭上 来回撸动

"有……姐姐……快一点好不好………"  
金厉旭肿胀得难受 想要快一点释放出来

"小旭乖～先等等～  
姐姐给你更舒服的东西好不好～  
比手舒服多了  
不过小旭要忍耐唷 忍得越久越过瘾  
乖～先喘口气～～"

艺顺脱掉自己身上的衣服 以及金厉旭的  
然后把人拉向床边  
自己躺了上去 打开双腿

"小旭～有看到刚刚你用手进去的地方吗？  
现在 换成小小旭进来～～"

"可是…可是…"

"放心 姐姐不会受伤的  
过来～～"

看着漂亮姐姐赤裸的躺在床上 向自己伸出手  
金厉旭象是受到蛊惑般的走了过去

"对…抓着姐姐的腿 举高点～  
然后对准了 慢慢进来…  
啊～～～小旭～  
对…进来…继续…继续………"

被填满的满足感  
让艺顺忍不住发出娇媚的叹息  
金厉旭则不太好受  
本来就被温暖的穴肉刺激着神经  
又听到艺顺那一叫  
差点没忍住 直接射出来  
谨记着姐姐说的忍耐  
只能大口呼吸 压下呼之欲出的冲动

"小旭来…动一动… 像刚刚一样～"

完全不同于用手的感觉  
柔嫩的软肉 紧紧裹着自己的性器  
抽出时 又扒着不放  
摩擦带来的快感 让他忍不住越动越快  
不断横冲直撞的后果 就是马上就到了临界点

"嗯啊…姐姐…姐姐………  
我～想射了～～"

"还不行唷 小旭"

艺顺抓住金厉旭不断前后撞击的胯骨  
强迫他放慢速度

"小旭这么早射的话 后面乐趣就尝不到了  
慢点…先忍忍 喘口气～"

"小旭来 先慢慢动 别一下那么快  
找到节奏…对…嗯啊……真舒服……  
小旭也是吧…  
是不是跟刚刚感觉不一样呢～  
来  
试着找找 你刚刚用手让姐姐舒服的那个地方  
嗯……嗯………啊……啊～～～！！！！  
对～～小旭～～就是那里～～～  
大力点～～啊～～～啊哈～～～～"

金厉旭明显感受到 每当撞击这个点时  
姐姐除了呻吟更加动人  
连带夹着自己的地方都收缩的更紧  
本就紧绷的性器 没多久又再度飙到临界点

"姐姐…姐姐……小旭真的受不了了……  
忍不住了…… 姐姐～～"

知道金厉旭是第一次  
能坚持到现在已经不错了  
艺顺也不强求  
修长的双腿夹紧金厉旭的腰  
配合着他上下起伏不断加速  
金厉旭人生的第一次性爱  
终于在艺顺的引导下  
满足的全部射给喜欢的姐姐  
艺顺也在金厉旭射精的同时  
花穴同样达到高潮

两人互相抱着喘息  
先回过神的艺顺 趴在金厉旭的身上  
手指轻轻描绘他精致的五官

"小旭 刚刚舒服吗？"

"嗯…舒服……"

"可是姐姐还没呢～"  
动了动胯 让金厉旭感受他炙热的硬挺

"小旭还要帮姐姐吗？"

"好…小旭想让姐姐舒服…"

艺顺亲了下金厉旭的鼻头  
"小旭真好～"

"可是小旭不知道要怎么做"

"乖～你甚么都不用做 躺着就好～～"

艺顺跨坐在金厉旭身上  
手指轻轻在胸膛上打转  
也许是刚刚才高潮的关系  
金厉旭的身体 随着触碰不时颤抖着

"我们小旭怎么这么敏感呢～ 真可爱～  
而且全身粉粉的 像草莓一样"

说完就低头含住金厉旭的乳头  
不断吸吮

"姐姐想喝草莓牛奶了  
小旭能弄点给姐姐喝吗～"

"啊～啊～～ 姐姐……姐姐………  
小旭…小旭没有奶……呜………  
姐姐别吸了…呜……别…别吸了……"

胸口的刺激  
让金厉旭双眼发红 忍不住求饶

"小旭不喜欢吗？  
很舒服吧～ 小旭要诚实唷～～"

艺顺咬住乳头向上撕扯  
再用舌头快速的挑逗乳尖

"你看 小小旭都兴奋的又有感觉了～"

"呜…姐姐……好奇怪……  
好痒…好麻……呜……姐姐…不要了……"

"可是小旭还一直把胸口挺起来给姐姐呀～  
小旭太紧张了 放松一些～"

艺顺转向另一颗被冷落的红果  
用牙齿轻轻撕磨 再含住大力吸吮

金厉旭被快感折磨得脑袋一片浆糊  
不知道该拒绝还是顺从  
只能任由姐姐在自己胸上肆虐  
眼泪一滴滴 大颗的滑落

"小旭别哭了"

艺顺捧着金厉旭的脸  
温柔的吻掉泪珠

"弄得好象姐姐欺负你一样"

"呜…姐姐就是欺负我……"  
金厉旭红着眼眶委屈的控诉

"傻瓜 这是爽～"

手指轻轻弹了下被吸的又红又肿的乳头  
立马引来金厉旭的呻吟和颤抖

"是不是觉得像电到一样呀  
小旭第一次 还不大习惯  
以后就会慢慢享受的  
你看 小小旭又大了一圈  
可见多舒服呀～"

说着 又把手伸到红点点上 开始拨弄

"！！！！姐姐～～！！  
姐姐不要了～～ 呜～～～"

"好好好… 姐姐不弄了  
换个地方行了吧～"

艺顺往下滑到金厉旭的双腿间  
对着挺立的小小旭 送上一个吻

"啊～姐姐！你怎么…你怎么亲那！"  
胯下的刺激  
让金厉旭讲话的声音 都有些颤抖

"为什么不能亲呢？  
小小旭刚刚表现那么棒 让姐姐舒服了  
姐姐当然要好好奖励它一下呀～"

接着艺顺小手握住兴奋的挺立  
抬眼看着金厉旭的脸庞  
然后张口含住顶端 来回舔舐

淫靡的画面和触感  
让金厉旭的脸色再度爆红  
呼吸也变得急促

"小旭～姐姐的嘴舒服  
还是下面的小穴舒服呀？"

"都…都舒服……"

性器在姐姐的嘴巴里不断被撸动  
两颗囊袋 也被姐姐可爱的小手按压着  
湿热的口腔刺激着柱身不断变大  
尤其是舌头划过敏感的沟槽时  
顶端更是兴奋的泄出一些清液

"姐姐～姐姐～～"  
金厉旭仰着脖子不停呻吟

在艺顺的舌头抵着马眼画圈时  
身体紧绷到了极致  
正想要顺着这波快感射出来时  
温暖的触感 却突然离开  
金厉旭迷茫的喘着气  
直到唇舌交换时 腥咸的味道传来  
才渐渐回过神  
疑惑的看着艺顺

"姐姐忘了小旭还是第一次  
可不能射这么多  
等会还有更舒服的呢～"

金厉旭懵懵懂懂的点了下头

艺顺把金厉旭的两条腿分开

"来～小旭抱着～  
对～张大点～～  
真乖～"

然后拿起旁边的枕头垫在金厉旭的腰下  
顺便把枕头下方的润滑液也一起拿过来  
冰凉的液体挤上金厉旭的后穴时  
让他忍不住一惊  
穴口也跟着收缩一下

"小旭放松～ 用这个 等会才不会痛唷～"

"唔…会痛吗……"  
金厉旭想起刚刚姐姐说的爽  
就让他不知该怎么办了  
那痛… 是不是真的就痛死了……  
越想越紧张  
不安的看着艺顺

"嗯…刚开始会有一点点不舒服  
但过一会儿就会好的～  
放心～姐姐会很温柔的  
只要小旭配合姐姐乖乖听话 马上就舒服了"

"…嗯……好………"

"来～放轻松  
姐姐做甚么都不要怕 知道吗～  
如果不舒服 就深呼吸～"

"好…"

艺顺的手指在沾满润滑液的穴口不断画圈  
因为金厉旭的配合  
穴口没多久 就放松的张开  
手指一边按压 一边慢慢深入  
艺顺观察着金厉旭的反应  
只要他稍微有一点紧张  
就停下深入的手指 继续在原地扩张  
就这样慢慢的 穴肉越发柔软  
艺顺曲起手指 在里头不停抠挖旋转  
直到肠液分泌越来越多  
才慢慢加入其他手指  
直到艺顺的手指都整根没入了  
金厉旭都没有叫疼

"看吧 姐姐说过 没事的  
而且还很舒服 对不对～"

"嗯…嗯……啊………"  
金厉旭在后穴被手指不停抽插的快感下  
只能不停喘息 没有力气回答

感受到穴肉越发软烂后  
艺顺把手指撑开 并且加快抽送的速度  
让金厉旭的小穴最大程度的被撑开来

手指在里头的速度越来越快  
金厉旭的呻吟声也渐渐冒出来  
同样传出来的 还有阵阵的水声  
舒服的快感  
让金厉旭的屁股忍不住跟着手指摆动  
每次抽出时 都想要迎合上去

艺顺见扩张的差不多了  
就把手指抽了出来

"姐姐？"  
突然停止的快感 让金厉旭迷茫的发出疑惑

"小旭乖～  
姐姐给你更舒服的东西  
不过这有点大  
小旭还是要放松才行唷～～"

艺顺掰开金厉旭的臀瓣  
将自己的肉棒慢慢送进去  
只是龟头才刚刚进去  
就让金厉旭忍不住绷紧了身体  
完全不同于手指的粗大和热度  
让他无比紧张

"旭… 放松～～  
姐姐说了 会努力不让小旭不舒服的  
但你夹那么紧… 不只你疼 姐姐也疼呀……"

看着姐姐忍耐的表情  
金厉旭反而因为愧疚而更紧张了

"嘶～～～  
小旭乖～～ 想想刚刚姐姐说甚么…  
深呼吸… 乖…对………  
慢慢吸气吐气… 很好…很好……  
对了… 这不就放松了吗～"

艺顺一边引导金厉旭呼吸的过程  
自己也是不断的吸气吐气  
金厉旭实在是夹的太紧了  
让已经忍的有点久的他 差点直接缴械投降

感觉到穴肉不再死命的绞紧后  
艺顺忍着下身的冲动  
开始慢慢一点一点的挺进  
俯下身子  
细细的吻着金厉旭的脸颊.耳朵.嘴巴  
一面小幅度的抽送  
每次都比刚刚再更深入一点点  
直到完全进入时  
金厉旭已经能随着自己摆动了

金厉旭从刚开始被撑大的不适  
到后来的肿胀  
现在全都变成一种酥酥麻麻的快感  
跟刚才自己进入姐姐时的感觉不一样  
前者更直接 这个则是让人心痒难耐  
随着一次次抽插的幅度加大  
心里的渴望就越明显  
每次姐姐抽出时  
他都忍不住想要夹的更紧 留住姐姐的肉棒  
捅入时 更是全身发麻 想要吃得更深更多  
小屁股不断向姐姐的身体靠近

感受到金厉旭的渴望  
艺顺将弟弟的双腿环上自己的腰  
金厉旭顺势用力缠住  
让两人的下体更加贴近  
看着沉迷在情欲里的弟弟  
艺顺开始变着角度抽插  
不断探索  
惹得金厉旭不停的呻吟  
直到呻吟声异常飙高  
就开始对着同一个点猛烈撞击

"啊～～～～！！！！！！！  
姐姐！！  
不要！不行！ ！！  
呜～～～姐姐～姐姐～～～"

像电击一般  
强烈的酥麻不断从尾椎传到全身  
吓的金厉旭不知所措  
眼泪更象是坏了开关的水龙头般 不断流出 

"姐姐…姐姐…我不行了…  
不要了…呜…呜……  
不要了好不好……不要了………"

一次又一次过度强烈的刺激  
让他不断的颤抖求饶

艺顺看着发狂无助的弟弟  
渐渐放慢速度和力道  
让金厉旭得以从失控的快感中喘息

但时间一长 渴望的感觉又开始加深  
而且随着抽送越来越浅  
金厉旭只觉得后穴空虚难耐  
尤其是那偶尔一次 深顶到敏感点带来的快感  
跟之后无限的空洞 形成强烈的对比  
磨的他理智渐渐消失  
只知道自己好想要……想要………

"呜…姐姐…姐姐…我想要………"

"想要甚么呀？"

"想要……想要…………"  
金厉旭现在根本不知道 自己要的是什么  
只知道后头空虚的好难受  
只有姐姐可以满足他

"要姐姐…小旭想要姐姐…"

"要姐姐做甚么呀？是这个吗？"  
艺顺用力的撞上金厉旭的敏感点

"想要这个吗？"

"啊～～～～～  
对～想要～～想要姐姐撞进来～～  
姐姐…姐姐再多一点…再给小旭……  
啊～～～啊～～～～  
好棒…小旭好舒服…  
姐姐…姐姐…再快点～～"

艺顺开始卖力耕耘  
不断冲击的快感  
让金厉旭的腿再也勾不住艺顺的腰  
大大的打开在两侧  
完全的沉溺在情欲当中  
看着眼前 因为剧烈撞击而不断晃动着的胸部  
本能的含住  
学着刚刚姐姐的方式  
又舔又啃  
手也没闲着 揉捏着软乎乎的胸肉  
再不时拨一拨另一颗没被舔到的乳头

"啊～小旭真棒～"

艺顺被刺激的爽快  
下身动作更加卖力  
凶猛的撞击  
不断将两人带向情欲的高峰  
看着已经爽到翻着白眼的金厉旭  
艺顺将他翻过身  
架起他的小屁股 做最后冲刺

这个姿势 两人交合得更加深切  
金厉旭只觉得  
他好象整个人都要被姐姐贯穿了  
胸口随着撞击 不停磨蹭着床单  
两个点点硬的又疼又爽  
上下身不间断的强烈快感  
让金厉旭全身瘫软  
连硬到发疼的性器 都无力抚慰  
但呻吟声 倒是越来越大 越来越淫荡  
直到一声尖叫之后 才嘎然而止……

但身后的抽插仍在继续  
而且更加疯狂  
高昂的呻吟 变成小猫般的呜咽  
无意识的随着姐姐的撞击晃动  
直到一股热流涌入自己的后穴里头  
金厉旭才彻底的瘫倒

初嚐情事 就经历了前后两种不同的快感  
激烈的高潮下  
金厉旭的意识早已昏昏沉沉  
在之后 姐姐跟他说了甚么  
他完全记不得  
只印象 姐姐似乎叹了口气 又笑了  
然后舒服温热的触感 慢慢滑过全身  
接着  
接着……  
他就甚么也不知道了

**Author's Note:**

> 完全出乎意料的字数  
> 原以为是2000上下  
> 写到4000时 还想能不能突破5000呢  
> 结果一看傻眼  
> 一个纯纯纯纯车 直逼6500 XDDD
> 
> 喜欢的话 记得❤️👍和留言呀～🙏  
> 如果大家喜欢诱惑系御姐艺顺  
> 也许.可能.应该.大概...会有下一篇  
> 但我默默觉得… 应该挺冷门的 😓


End file.
